battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kingofall42
*User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive1 *User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive2 *User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive3 *User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive4 *User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive5 *User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive6 Merry Christmas! I know it has been a while, but Merry Christmas and have a wonderful New Year! I will try to visit the best I can. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 08:14, December 25, 2013 (UTC) *I think the quote I used for the "Staff Message" thing on top of talk pages is appropriate, what do you think? Also, I made another holiday blog and am open for ideas for what picture to make. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 18:29, December 25, 2013 (UTC) *By the way, not to take this the wrong way, but since Sam is not on for a while, I think anyway, would his name still be on the welcome message for new users? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 01:22, December 29, 2013 (UTC) About BFUpdate guy I replied to him, want to confirm and go on with my reply? It will be useful to have another admin to confirm and/or contrast ideas. By the way, good your morning (really late for me :D) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 09:54, December 29, 2013 (UTC) *So far, he turns out to be a brand new Wikia user. For privacy, I will be removing the contact info he left on my page. In addition, can you archive your talk page? It have gotten....rather full. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:18, December 29, 2013 (UTC) *Why do I get this feeling that you are trying to compete with me here? :) I edit a few pages, you edit double of that....:D Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:34, December 30, 2013 (UTC) *suuuure.... :) So if I edit seven pages, are you saying by the next day I won't see your name filling up Wiki Activity? (That happened before you know...XD) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 00:05, January 1, 2014 (UTC) *Haha, don't worry! It's good to see some activity in here. Anyway, Happy New Year! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:28, January 1, 2014 (UTC) *So, I just recieve a nice message from the BFUpdate dude, and discovered he is from Sweden, an hour ahead of you, so in that case, I redirect him to communicate with you, as it is easier to exchange information, perhaps by chat. He also got Steam and Twitter. He plans to either support or be our YouTube channel, I am not sure. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 06:35, January 4, 2014 (UTC) re Hello! And yes that is my channel, correct, sorry that I forgot to link it in my previous posts haha. https://www.youtube.com/user/BattlefrontUpdates I'm going to write this as a respond to both you and Anakin Skyobiliviator as I guess he will also read this. Glad to hear you have thought about expanding the wiki onto youtube, it's a very big media when it comes to games and I'm confident that battlefront will grow popular there when it comes out. I would gladly collaberate with you guys and get involved with the wiki on my channel, because I'm guessing you guys will be updating this wiki for the upcoming game aswell, right? Since I make videos about the upcoming game I could also help out with a news section on the website if there isn't already one. Is there any chance that you have any social medias where I can contact you on instead kingoffall42? A direct chat is always a lot easier when planning stuff. (BattlefrontUpdates (talk) 15:31, January 4, 2014 (UTC)) RE: and template Yeah, I asked for a sample of his video to see what we are heading towards here, but it turns out good, do you mind his battlefront videos to our wiki too? And about the template: Wonderful idea! But it is hard to hover it when the word is already a link. Anyway, I like it! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:30, January 4, 2014 (UTC)